1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for marking a solid object for identification. More specifically it relates to a method and system of marking a solid object with identification which is durable, unique, substantially tamper proof, easy to incorporate into an object to be identified and easy to read when desired. In this specification, dynamic surface means a precision machine contact surface subject to rolling, sliding or pressure contact, such as gear surfaces, piston and cylinder surfaces, gun barrels etc.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Systems for identification of solid objects have been in use for many years and have taken on many forms. Putting serial numbers on objects either on a separate label or as part of the object have been common practice. Often the systems for marking have made the identification markings part of the object during the manufacturing process by making the identification part of the molding process used to form the object. Holes forming patterns on a portion of the object to be identified have also been used together with attempts to attach them, so they are not easily removed or altered.
Most of these identification systems are subject to alteration or tampering, often the serial or identification markings can be removed by grinding, abrading or altered without noticeable indications that such has happened. This inability to indelibly mark an object has been particularly acute with respect to firearms and automobiles. This has added to the burden of the police, since firearms are often the subject of criminal activity or used in the commission of a crime. The existing schemes for identification have a number of deficiencies, in that none are really tamper proof. Also, attempts to make them tamper proof have tended to make the manufacturing process difficult, costly and complex.
Thus, what is needed, is a durable unique and substantially tamper proof system of marking an object for easy identification. Additionally, such a system must not interfere with the manufacturing process, be easy to implement in a cost effective manner and be easily and quickly read when the need to do so arises.